Generally, adjustable armrests on the door of a motor vehicle are known. It is also generally known for the door of a motor vehicle to include an adjustable armrest.
Nowadays, motor vehicles occasionally comprise height adjustable armrests which are arranged on the trim of the passenger doors. Such a height adjustable armrest is, for example, known from DE 40 02 242 A1. As the door trim nowadays are frequently curved in the Y-Z plane, the height adjustable armrests according to the prior art have the drawbacks that a gap between the door trim and the armrest is altered by the adjustment of the armrest which results in drawbacks such as potential risk of injury and a susceptibility to soiling.
It was, therefore, the object to provide an adjustable armrest which does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.